


Dès demain

by VGF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Plot Twists
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGF/pseuds/VGF
Summary: Thème libre ; originellement présenté au concours de nouvelles 2019 du Cercle Littéraire des bords de Lys (3ème place)
Kudos: 1





	Dès demain

Huit heures trente. Il était huit heures trente précises, en ce beau mercredi matin, lorsque Maurice Vassel s’éveilla. Il était de si bonne humeur qu’il n’eut presque pas besoin de son aide pour sortir de son lit, et ne put résister à l’envie de se faire confirmer ce qu’il savait déjà.

« Combien de temps reste-t-il ?

– Un jour, Maurice. Juste un jour », répondit l’aide qui, au contraire du vieil homme, exsudait l’abattement. Il n’y prêta pas attention, et continua sa routine matinale en fredonnant.

Plus qu’un jour ! Tout devait être en ordre d’ici là, tout se devait être parfait ; pas question de laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard. Il avança, difficilement — les années se faisaient sentir — jusqu’à une porte présentant, dans une écriture enfantine, un panonceau “ne pas rentrer”. Il n’attendait pas de réponse, bien évidemment — pas aujourd’hui, mais, dès demain ! — mais frappa tout de même avant d’entrer, en souvenir des anciens jours. L’intérieur était trop sombre pour ses vieux yeux, et il demanda à son aide d’ouvrir les rideaux. La petite pièce ainsi révélée, son lit simple, son armoire, toute cette chambre le faisait se sentir nostalgique. C’est là que, chaque soir, il racontait une histoire à son fils. C’était il y avait des années de cela, mais les souvenirs de Maurice lui semblaient toujours aussi clairs.

« Il faudra s’assurer que tout soit propre », demanda-t-il à son aide. « C’est sa chambre, après tout. Il voudra la retrouver quand il rentrera demain ! »

L’aide, comme ayant lu ses pensées, était déjà là avec un balai.

Il se dépêcha ensuite, autant qu’il le pouvait, d’atteindre la cuisine. Des boîtes étaient éparpillées sur la table, la plupart vide, mais certaines encore remplies d’appétissants gâteaux. Il fallut plusieurs essais à ses mains tremblantes, mais Maurice parvint à en ouvrir une. Les gâteaux avaient l’air frais ; pourtant, il ne pouvait rien laisser au hasard. Il décida donc d’en faire de nouveaux — au chocolat, comme ceux qu’il faisait à son fils pour son goûter, quand il revenait de l’école. Être un père seul l’avait forcé à acquérir de nombreux talents, qu’il avait conservé à travers les années.

Nonobstant l’assistance de son aide, cuisiner une nouvelle fournée de gâteaux l’occupa pendant de longues heures. Fatigué, il lui demanda de l’accompagner pour sa balade quotidienne dans le jardin. Celui-ci était verdoyant, rempli de fleurs et d’arbres fruitiers. Malgré cette abondance, un de ces végétaux avait sa préférence. Un pommier, dont il avait planté la pousse avec son fils le jour où ce dernier quittait la maison pour poursuivre ses études et sa vie. Il fit mine de cueillir une des pommes, mais son aide pointa un panier au pied du tronc, déjà rempli de fruits. “Je reviendrai pour la première récolte”, lui avait juré son fils. Il n’était pas parvenu à tenir sa promesse, mais Maurice n’en avait cure. Il rentrait demain, et il était prêt à lui pardonner.

La journée sembla passer en un éclair, tant il était occupé à préparer la maison pour le retour du fils prodigue. Elle s’acheva, comme tous les autres soirs, par le réglage du réveil. Son aide pouvait l’assister pour se préparer au coucher, mais Maurice tenait à régler son réveil seul.

Huit heures trente. Il était huit heures trente précises, en ce beau jeudi matin, lorsque Maurice Vassel s’éveilla. Il était de si bonne humeur qu’il n’eut presque pas besoin de son aide pour sortir de son lit, et ne put résister à l’envie de se faire confirmer ce qu’il savait déjà.

« Combien de temps reste-t-il ?

– Un jour, Maurice. Juste un jour », répondit l’aide qui, au contraire du vieil homme, exsudait l’abattement


End file.
